History of Auplica
The history of Auplica can be divided into seven eras, each comprising about 500-1000 years. Years in Auplica are referred to in the following convention: beginning at the end of the First Era + E, or beginning at the start of the era event occurred in + for era. For instance, this gives the date of the Battle of Eplein as 1230E, or 360FE. First Era The first era of Auplica began at an unknown date. No prior history is known. The events of the First Era are under much discussion; there is undoubtedly some legend mixed with history, but historians are much in contention over what is true and what is simply myth. In the First Era, Auplica was made of only one continent, Auplica Phitara (literally "The First of Auplica"). Second Era Widely considered to begin from 0 and end at around 500E, the Second Era is best described as an era of resettling. The First Kingdoms were established, including the Eplein Kingdom and the Gaeus Kingdom. During this era, all Auplicae races mingled freely, but tensions were beginning to mount and the few texts remaining from this time suggest that scholars warned of forecoming war. In 470E, a disagreement between an elf and a dwarf (often referred as Sontar Quinelis and Dwokrear Warforge, although these are names dating to the works of historian Aumrauth Kelrora and do not appear in prior works) in the marketplace of Gaeus led to the Battle of Gaeus, a brutal and bloody battle on what is now referred to as the Brookforte Plains. Although this battle lasted only a week, it sparked the Great Gaeus War, which spanned the next ten years and led to the deaths of thousands. The War was finally ended with the offering of a peace treaty betwen the Kingdoms of Gaeus and Eplein, which sparked great disagreement and many races elected to migrate away from Phitios to the outlying continents. This separation is often considered to mark the end of the Second Era. Third Era Beginning in around 500E and ending at around 1200E, the Third Era is marked by almost complete seclusion of cultures. There exists no record of any cross-cultural mingling; the art of Bardistry was not yet developed and travelling between continents would spell almost certain death for any traveller. Claovaria is established as a small town in this era, sometime around around 700E, when it is settled by humans. Eplein remains a major kingdom, although Gaeus fell in the Great War and is split into other kingdoms. Fourth Era The Fourth Era is often considered to last from 1200E to 2000E. Eplein's status as a major kingdom did not remain long into the Fourth Era; in 1230E, the Battle of Eplein, begun by the Goblins of the Karvrk Wetlands, left the kingdom splintered into pieces. The Tieflings of Eplein were blamed as traitors for this fall, suspected to have been passing information to the Goblins, and were shunned. Many chose to relocate to the outer continents. The Achary Academy was established in 1654E by the Elves of Achary. Soon after, the bards of the Academy began leading the way to cross-cultural mingling, which continued into the Fifth Era. Fifth Era